


Lonely Heart

by starsinmyuniv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Community: Dramione FanFiction Forum, Community: dramionedrabble, Draco Malfoy In Love, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco Malfoy is Whipped, Dramione is real, Endgame Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Fluff, Nervous Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinmyuniv/pseuds/starsinmyuniv
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy starts living the life of a recluse. It was then that he stumbles upon Hermione Granger again and old feelings are rekindled.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dramione, Strictly Dramione - Valentine’s Day Fest 2021, The Best Dramione on ao3





	1. Hidden Away

Draco had always been a loner. True, he did wish for at least one person who actually understood him beyond his evil Slytherin, muggle-hater, death eater, arrogant and shitty persona. But there were none - all he had was people fake worshipping him or straight-up hating him. This had indeed made him a loner at heart, unable to lean on anyone for support and always standing on a self-made pedestal, alone.

It was only when he fell from that high pedestal did he find himself drowning. Initially, he was confused about what the tumultuous feelings he felt were. But as he lay on his cot, thinking back to that day in the manor when he had been so scared and confused on seeing the three Gryffindor friends, when he thought about how he had been torn between wanting to help them and pleasing his family, he realized what that tumultuous feeling was.

He hated himself with a passion. He was embarrassed to go out into the world. Even magic was difficult for him these days because holding the wand reminded him of all the gruesome things he and his family had done under The Dark Lord.

Draco sighed, getting up from the bed as the clock struck midnight. Night time was when he felt the most at peace, even if the eery shadows looked on at him in such a creepy manner. 

However, his peaceful time was suddenly disturbed by a loud thump coming from outside the tent.

Draco's breath hitched. He had been careful to choose a spot where no wild animals and rarely humans pass through. Then what was the sound?

He quickly grabbed his wand, even though he hadn't used it in months. Careful not to make much noise, he peeped outside his tent. Initially, he could not see anything but then he noticed a squirming mass tangled in threads of creepers and branches.

From the mutterings he could hear, it was definitely a human. Over the last few months of rare human contact, Draco had developed somewhat of an aversion to them. His wish to not be recognized by anyone also added to the list of reasons for which he avoided people.

Therefore, he decided not to help the person. Even if they _were_ in trouble, it was none of his business. The Draco Malfoy the world knew would never go out of his way to help anyone, even if that 'anyone' happened to be a certain bushy haired female.

Draco went back inside as quickly as he had peeped out. Considering that he had slept the whole day, he decided to read some Muggle books that he had stolen off the racks in what he assumed was a dingy library.

However, a few minutes into the book and he already found himself throwing it at the wall in frustration. He could not concentrate at all with all that noise outside. It was one of those many moments when Draco missed his old ability of being able to use magic without hesitation.

Draco grabbed a hooded cloak and stomped outside the tent in a flurry of ill-temper. He walked towards the bundle, barely letting the words - "Stop this racket" - out of his mouth when he came to a sudden standstill. 

His stomach dropped and the sound of his thumping heart amplified - whether I'm guilt, embarrassment or something completely different was the true question.


	2. Turning a New Leaf

"Granger? What are you doing here?" Draco sputtered out before he could stop himself. He didn't want to see the recognition and then the following hatred in her face.

Hermione turned her head and was momentarily shocked into stillness, recognition clear in her eyes even if the previously well-groomed Malfoy now looked like he was more or less homeless. "Oh wow. I could ask you the same," she muttered, her voice filled with awkwardness. How did you usually act in front of someone who was supposed to be your arch-nemesis if you had realized beforehand that perhaps he might have some redemption in store?

Even the brightest witch of the century wasn't sure about what to say to him. Could she possibly expect some help from a person like him?

However, before she could say anything, Draco himself heaved a sigh and spoke, "Well then, would you like some help?"

Watching Hermione blink rapidly as if he had corn stalks coming out of his ears really made him feel like he used to be a despicable person. _'Used to be_ ,' Draco emphasized in his head, nodding. ' _Show her that you're different now_.'

But who was Draco kidding? He had left his cozy tent with all intentions of shutting the person up but here he was now, trying to help. Maybe he was still despicable after all. Do people ever truly change? But now that his actually abhorable thoughts on 'pure blood superiority' and 'honor in being a Death Eater' had died a painful death, he had no more reasons to deny accepting the fact that he had once admired Granger.

"Well thank you and yes. I would love some help, I don't know where my wand was dropped. Could you use yours to cut these things?" Hermione asked, her voice now much more normal than before. Maybe she was finally accepting that Draco Malfoy may have turned over a new leaf.

"Alright. Let me go back into the tent for a moment," Saying that, he dashed back.

Hermione didn't yet know what to make of him but of one thing she was certain - Draco Malfoy was different from before. However, she was yet to know exactly how he had changed.

After some time, Hermione hard footsteps behind her again, and turned around to find Draco approaching but there was no wand in sight. Instead, he held a pair of rather rusty _scissors._

Before Hermione could utter a word, he had bent down to slowly snip away at the threads. His hands were unsteady and it was evident that he wasn't used to using scissors. Of course, the pure blood Malfoy would never have used such a blatantly puny Muggle item.

"I- Why are you using that? Where's your wand?" Hermione questioned as she was finally released from the tangled mess of creepers and weeds.

Draco sighed. He was hesitant in telling her. It wasn't like he did not trust her or think she would make fun of him. After all, Hermione was one of those who must have been most traumatized by the incidents leading to, as well as during, the Battle of Hogwarts. But how could he possibly reveal that he was scared of magic and almost lived a Muggle life these days?

"It's a long story," Draco murmured. "Now can I ask you why you're here?"

Hermione shrugged, turning away to search the bushes for her wand. "Well, I was on a trip with some friends. We separated a few hours ago to roam about by ourselves but somehow I ended up tripping and falling into a hole. Who knew there would be land under?"

Draco was tempted to ask if she was with her wizarding world friends or her Muggle ones, but he did not want to seem like he was poking his nose where it didn't belong. Moreover, he really did not need the added anxiety that Harry Potter and his gang may be nearby.

While he was thinking about that possibility, Hermione exclaimed in a loud voice, "I found it!" She jumped up. "And... It's broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter seems to have been a couple of hours later than I had originally intended to publish (because I'm lazy and I hate it) but at least it's done and I hope you like it <3  
> Have a good day! Don't forget to keep hydrated and warm, as the weather changing weeks can affect us more easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 This is my first fanfiction (I'm usually an original story writer as those come more naturally to me) so I hope you like it! Have a good day :)


End file.
